Her
by TheWriterTakesOver
Summary: What I'm about to do is the most selfish thing I've ever done in my whole life. Can I even do it?
1. Pilot

Hello everyone! As you can see, it's been years since I wrote and surely, I can't remember any of the characters of my previous works but I'm going to limit it to the main characters of the original anime/manga. Anywho, this is probably a "sequel" of my one shot story. If you're interested in reading the first one, try to search for "First Love". I'm telling you, I pretty much suck in remembering any so please bare with me

So here it goes!

 **Read, review and enjoy!** Plus I'm back!

* * *

I've always loved her more than just a friend but how can I tell her that when I'm with Nuriko and the kids. She had always been the most beautiful girl and yet she didn't flaunt it like any girl I've met, or even been with.

 _Mikan, oh Mikan._ If only you knew how hard it is to stay with you despite everything else. Nuriko would wake up in the middle of the night and nudge me, asking me if I love her. Of course, I do. Nuriko is a great mother to our two wonderful kids but I can't shake the fact that I'm a despicable father and husband to her.

This is what you call cheating, emotionally and mentally.

I'm horrible, yes I am but Nuriko never lacked anything when it comes to providing for the kids and for taking care of my needs, whether it be in bed or…love.

I love Nuriko but **I love Mikan the most** , and that will never ever change.

As I stared outside the window of my office, I can't stop imagining _her beautiful face._ I wanted to hold her when her father died a year ago but I can't seem to do that without making Nuriko feel bad. I continued to sip the scotch that my good friend, Ruka, bought me when he got home from Scotland with Hotaru. It's the perfect combination of sweet and spicy, soft and it has definitely brought back memories of her spunky attitude yet delicate features. I don't know what to do anymore, I can't bring myself to this madness.

I have to let it all out.

End it.

So I finished my scotch and placed the beautifully crafted flute on my mahogany table, grabbed my phone and immediately dialed her number.

It was ringing, oh god. It took forever for me to call her number and what a dumbass I could be. Why now? Why did it take too long for me to find this courage to actually tell her how I feel?

Her fluid, angelic voice answered and I knew, deep down, I was going to hell for what I'm going to do…

* * *

Hmmm, so that was a cliffhanger!

This is actually a pilot chapter. I don't actually know what I'm going to do with this story but maybe, just maybe, it won't be a oneshot.

So please tell me what you think!

Ciao,

G.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one is up! I'm doing my best to make this long and exciting as possible but there will be hints of heavy drama.

Anyway, enjoy!

Don't forget to leave a review and please continue to support, support, support me!

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

"Hello?" The angelic voice of my 12 year old daughter greeted over the house phone. Sumire got her looks from her Italian features from her mother while her beautiful long crimson hair is the same as mine. Nuriko's father is French while her mother is pure Japanese but she only got her looks from her father. Their genes are definitely stronger than mine.

"Hello, my angel. Is your okaa-san at home?" I spoke to her in straight Japanese. Well since she's here in Japan, she might as well practice her native tongue.

"Otou-san! I didn't recognize your voice over the phone. Okaa-san went to Youichi-kun's soccer game today! I stayed here because you promised me that you'll bring me to the park." My daughter whined over the phone. I completely forgot my promise to my little princess. I sighed and looked at my gold Rolex watch to check the time. It was past 12 in the afternoon, just in time for lunch.

 _Just a quick stroll in the park would definitely clear up my mind._ I thought as my daughter rambled things on the phone.

"How about you dress up already, sweetie and I'll take you out on an ice cream date. Would you want that?" I smiled at the thought that bringing my daughter to the ice cream parlor brought back happy memories. Sumire cheered on the phone and immediately ended our conversation as I readied myself. I dialed my assistant's number, informing her that I will be out for lunch and to have my car ready outside the building.

As I walked to my personal glass elevator leading to the ground level, I glimpsed over the busy streets of Tokyo and thought, _can I even do this? I am such heartless man._

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I heard the sound of the elevator signaling that I was already at the ground floor. I reached the marbled floor as I walked out while the head of security bowed when I graced his presence. My head of security, Shouda-san, directed me to my black McLaren P1 LM that was readily available outside the lobby.

"Shouda-san, I will be heading out. You don't have to assist me with today. Tell Yu-san to have those files that I asked him to be delivered at 2pm sharp. Have you been keeping tabs on her?" I chattered as I walked over to the driver's seat to the right.

"Yes, sir. Nothing has changed although she has been hanging around the bar for quite sometime already, sir. One of my men saw her leaving with a man with jet black hair last night from the bar." Shouda handed me his tab and showed a picture of _her_ with another guy. I could not believe my eyes when I saw her laughing with that guy.

The same guy.

That guy back when we were in college.

I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes, trying not to break Shouda's tab. I tell you, it would be the fifth tab that I'll be giving to him since every time he would report something to me about her, my temper would immediately rise and _bam_ , there goes that tab flying out.

"Sir?" Shouda snapped me back to reality.

"Make sure to follow them everywhere they go." I snapped at Shouda, clearly pissed already with what I just found out.

"Uh sir. My sources told me that they will be at a soccer match in Tanagawa Prefecture this afternoon." Shouda fixed his expensive suit, clearing his throat, obviously wary of my sudden temper. I glared at him and I instantly closed the door of my car.

 _Tanagawa Prefecture…that's Youichi's school._ I gripped my steering wheel hard as I brought my car to life and drove fast as a wild animal chasing his prey.

After 30 minutes of driving, I was able to arrive at my house to fetch my little daughter. I stared at Nuriko and I's love nest for awhile and had me thinking,

 _This could've been ours, Mikan…if only I wasn't born stupid and reckless at that time. We could've had it all._

I saw my little princess getting out of the white crafted door only designed by one of the top interior designers I hired when I bought this lot. Instead of maintaining the modest appearance of a normal Japanese home, I instructed them to make it more sophisticated and grand, likely a villa that you can see in Barcelona. It is a 9 bedroom authentic Spanish masia, superbly renovated with such impeccable attention to detail, addition to that is the infinity pool at the back of the house. If only you can imagine the structures in Spain back in the 15th Century, I envisioned this house to be carefully renovated in order to preserve the beauty of its original character.

Sumire hopped inside the passenger's seat and buckled her seat as she smiled widely when she saw my face.

" Papa!" She was so excited that she couldn't stop moving. I chuckled to see her expression as I kissed my little girl on the forehead.

"Sumire-chan, what did I tell you when you're here with your mother and Youichi in Japan?" I smiled at the girl beside me. This beautiful doe-eyed princess of mine.

The little girl pouted as she noticed that she was getting scolded at for a tiny mistake. "Eh, I didn't mean to! Plus can we watch You-kun's game, please otou-san?" She pleaded and chuckled even more.

"Well, I can't refuse my little girl, can I?" I faced my windshield and shifted my stick to drive.

 _There's nothing I could do, can I Mikan?_

The thought of seeing that guy with Mikan makes my blood boil but then again, why does the world always let me see her?

Talk about destiny, huh.

* * *

There goes another update!

Review, review, review!


End file.
